7days2lifes
by Taohan03
Summary: Tao dan Luhan adalah sahabat. namun Tao sangat membeci Luhan yang selalu bertindak semuanya kemudian Tao tertabrak saat mencari Luhan dan mendapat tugas dari MAlaikat pencabut nyawa. Taohan,boyslove,typo,gaje


7day2life

Cast:

Tao

Luhan

**halo gue author gaje tapi disayang emak bapak kembali dengan ini ff ceria untuk kita semua maaf ya kalau gaje,penuh typo,dan ada kalimat yang kalian senangi(?) ya udah langsung aja baca**

Kringg...! kring...! klek

"Halo? Luhan apa kau tahu ini jam berapa?"

"..."

"Kau gila Luhan, alkohol tidak baik untuk mu ka-, Oke aku kesana! Awas kau melakukan hal aneh."

.

.

Huang zi tao namja dengan surai emasnya mengenakan jaket kulit miliknya dengan sesekali mengomel karena waktu tidurnya diganggu teman rusanya."Luhan sialan Luhan sialan."

Pintu lift menganga lebar dan ia menuju p1."Kalau bukan temann sudah kau cincang Luhan!"Makiannya kepada temannya itu tidak pernah putus.

"A-yo Tao my old friend"Tao mendelik ke arah Luhan saat ia menemukan sahabatnya ini duduk di kedai soju."Kau belum mabuk kan han?"Luhan menggeleng."Tapi aku ingin hik..pu-"

Tao menghela napas saat temannya ini ambruk di menimpa badanya."Baiklah kau boleh menginap hari ini Luhan"

.

.

.

Bunyi dentuman piring menghiasi kediaman Huang zi tao ia memakan nasi goreng beijingnya dengan tatapan kosong,menunggu temannya bangun itu lama sekali."Luhannnn kau itu tidur atau mati!"Teriakan maut itu terdengar hampir 4 kali pagi ini namun yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum damai dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar tidur utama perlahan terbuka,sosok laki-laki feminim itu muncul sambil menggosok matanya."Hay Tao, kenapa kelapaku berat sekali ya?"Tao hanya memutar matanya malas."Kau tidur atau mati?"Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu."Mandi dan cepat pulang,aku benci melihatmu"Ucap Tao ketus."Aku juga benci melihatmu."Tao menatap jijik laki-laki yang dengan sopannya tidur dipahanya.

"Antar aku Tao, kau tidak mau kan anak rusamu ini hilang ditengah jalan?"Luhan memeluk lengan Tao manja sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya."Aku lebih suka kau tersesat Xi Luhan"Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dengan memberikan tatapan apa-kau-yakin namun Tao hanya menatapnya datar."Baiklah! ternyata kau sudah tidak mencintaiku baik aku akan pulang. Bye! Kalau terjadi apa apa aku akan menghantuimu."Selanjutnya pintu tertutup rapat."Pfft terkutuk kau Huang zi Tao"

"Dasar rusa gila siapa yang pernah mencintaimu,"Ucap Tao di balik pintu."Yeah terakhir saat kita SMA dulu"Ia meneguk air di gelasnya. Ia melihat apartemen,sepi. Bisa saja sih ia tinggal dengan orang tuanya namun ia suka sendirian tapi bukan berati ia tidak bisa bergaul temannya lumayan banyak paling tidak bisa membuat notif kakaonya berdering setiap 44menit sekali. Sampai ia bertemu dengan temannya tersayangnya,Luhan saat Luhan pindah dari China ke Korea 2 tahun lalu.

.

.

Bruk. Tao terus melempar handphonenya saat temannya itu tidak dapat dihubungi sudah jam 22:00 tapi anak itu tidak memberitahunya."Kenapa susah sih untuk membuatnya mengerti jika aku khawatir."

Detik berikutnya ia menyambar jaket kulitnya dan membuka pintu apartemennya."Kau berniat ingin menghantuiku ya Luhan."

Jalanan kota Seoul terasa sepi tengah malam hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki Tao."Sialan, seharusnya aku mengajak Sehun!" Semua orang tahu Tao takut gelap atau makhluk astral yang sering kita sebut dengan HANTU. Tapi yang lebih Tao takuti adalah Kehilangan 1 makhluk kurang ajar yang sering kita sebut,Luhan.

"Permisi paman, apa kau melihat Luhan? Aku yakin kau kenal baik pelanggan kurang ajarmu itu,"Tanya Tao kepada pemilik kedai soju langganan temannya itu.

"Maksudmu pacarmu?"Orang tua itu terkekeh.

Tao hanya memandang datar orang tersebut sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah. Tadi aku lihat ia sedang dalam keadaan mabuk dan berjalan bersama wanita cantik ke arah rumahnya, apa kalian sedang ada masalah?"Muka Tao berubah datar. Yang benar saja manusia gila itu, tidakkah ia berpikir sebelum ia bertindak.

_Oh shit Xi Luhan aku bersumpah aku akan menyetubuhimu secara kasar setelah ini,Ucap Tao._

Sementara itu di kota Seoul bagian pinggir jalan kota besar itu terlihat satu ssangnamja dengan wanita berpakaian sexy tangan namja itu dengan nakalnya memeluk dan meraba tubuh yeoja tersebut.

"Ahh oppa itu geli,"ucap yeoja yang mengenakan black mini menunjukkan smirk andalannya."Tapi kau suka kan sayang?"Yeoja keturunan jepang itu mengangguk malu.

"baiklah, sebuah ciuman sebelum kau meninggalkanku cha yukirin,"Luhan mencium bibir Yukirin ia memangut dan menjilat bibir menggoda milik pasangannya sesekali tangannya meraba pinggang sexy Yukirin.

"Anhh...Oppahh mpph"Desahan halus muncul dari bibir yukirin namun bibirnya masih dibungkam oleh bibir terkutuk milik Luhan.

Tak jauh dari sana seoran Tao memebalalakan matanya dan ia cukup yakin bahwa dagunya sudah terjun bebas melihat pemandangan berrated tinggi didepan mantanya dengan jelas ia melihat Luhan berciuman panas dengan yeoja asing yang menggunakan black mini dress tersebut well yeah yeoja itu manis dengan mata jepangnya namun err apa yang membuat yeoja itu mau di cium oleh namja seperti Luhan. Terlebih lagi yang ia tahu Luhan seorang...yaoi?

Luhan melepas ciumannya."Perlu ku antar?"Yukirin menggeleng."Tunanganku akan membunuhku jika ia tahu aku pulang dengan namja yang lebih tampan darinya."Luhan mengangguk mengerti."Baiklah terimakasih untuk yang tadi sayang."

"Dasar bisex aku akan menjalankan niatku setelah ini!"Tao berlari menyebrangi jalan ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang dadanya terasa panas saat ia melihat Luhan berciuman dengan yeoja itu. Terserah siapa yeoja itu mau ia cantik,tinggi,tipe ideal Luhan tapi tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh Luhan."Luhan kau benar benar keterlalu-"

BRAK!

"...HUANG ZI TAO!"

"Eunghh aku dimana"Tao mengerjapkan matanya . matanya terbelalak melihat sosok tinggi dengan baju putih dengan sayap dan juga sinar di hadapannya, well makhluk itu sedikit ...tampan.

"Hallo Huang zi tao"Dahi Tao mengernyit bingung. Ia tidak pernah memberi tahu kepada makhluk didepannya ini tapi kenapa ia tahu,apa ia mengintip tanda penngenal miliknya?

"HAHAHA!"astaga giginya besar,batin Tao dalam hati.

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku bisa tahu kan,manis?"Manis? ia memanggil Tao manis. Apa dia Yaoi juga?"Perkenalkan aku Kris wu nama keren ku WYF(WU YI FAN) semua malaikat mengagumiku dan semua manusia yang menemuiku akan jatuh cinta padaku"

"Yeah jatuh cinta kepada malaikat pencabut nyawa yang gila"Ucap Tao pelan. Ia masih memandangi makhluk yang bergaya layaknya Hercules dengan tampang speechless.

"Kau sekarang sudah mati."Sambung Kris.

Tunggu dulu... Mati? Ia belum mau mati! Masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan 1. Ia ingin lulus kuliah dulu 2. Ia ingin menikah! Tapi dari semua alasan itu yang terpenting ia belum menghukum teman bisexnya itu yeah itu,Setelah itu silahkan ia boleh saja mati(?)

"Kau tidak percaya kau mati? Lihatlah."Kris menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang ia tahu itu adalah Luhan dihadapan badan orang paling tampan menurutnya aka dirinya yang sudah tidak bernyawa sambil menangis dan mengatakan 'Seharusnya aku tidak berbuat seperti itu Tao! Bangun! Aku mencintaimu!'

'Seharusnya ia bisa merencanakan kematianku dengan adegan yang lebih dramatiskan? Setidaknya tidak dengan adegan tabrak lari.'Batin Tao.

"Hey tuan bergigi besar, bo-"

"Aku punya nama nak"Ucap Kris dengan tampang-_-

"Baiklah Kriswu atau WWF wu wi fan atau WTF wu ti fan aku tidak peduli yang aku butuhkan adalah kembalikan aku kembali ke tubuhku! Aku belum mau mati tuaaaaannn!"

Kris menutup matanya mendengar teriakan nyaring seorang Tao." WYF wu yifan boleh mengemis kepada Bosku(Tuhanmu) untuk menghidupkanmu kembali. Jadi sekarang ayo ikut aku."

Pergerakan malaikat tersebut terhenti saat ia merasa sesuatu memeluk tangannya."Bolehkah aku hidup sebentar saja didunia ini? Aku ingin membuat hidupku berguna sekali saja"

Kris menghela napas."Baiklah tapi kau mendapat tugas."

"T-tugas? Hey kau kan bisa saja memberikan tubuh untukku!"

"Kau bilang tadi ingin hidupmu berguna sedikit. Baik kalau tidak mau ayo ikut aku."

Tao menggeram."Baiklah baiklah apa tugas itu tuan baik hati?"

Kris menyeringai."kau harus menjaga Luhan. Kau harus melindunginya dari orang orang jahat kau memang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang jahat yang mendekati Luhan tapi kau bisa memukul mereka tanpa terlihat"

"Maksudmu aku menjadi invisible man?"

Kris mengangkat bahu."Bisa jadi. Waktumu 7hari selamat bekerja."Kemudian Kris menghilang.

"SHIT YOU KRIS WU!"

Note:Hey hey hey how's this fanfic? Do you like it? Should i continue this fanfic? Hahah gua kebanyakan tanya ye. Oke deh gua balik dengan ff ini semoga readers suka ya gua tunggu RnRnya or i'll delete this. Thanks babe


End file.
